


Lands and Kingdoms Collide: The Ring

by TriplePirouette



Category: 10th Kingdom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi-universe, Promo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene in the Season 2 promo where Gold is smashing the glass on a display case in his shop. He's come, with very little time, for a very specific thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lands and Kingdoms Collide: The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> See the conversation here (http://3pirouette.tumblr.com/post/31253592107/marchionessofblackadder-accio-firewhiskey) that started all this, along with the gif that inspired the story.

He’d left her in his home, surrounded by charms, ensconced in his bed, her face soft in sleep. He didn’t want to be separated from her for even a minute, but some things were more important than his desire to be near her.

Like his desire for her to be protected.

Magic was power, the power to find and protect those he loved.

He limped into his shop, his hand flitting over the glass of the counters as he scanned each case. Normally he knew exactly where everything was, but his hand was shaking and his breath was ragged and he just needed to FIND it and get back to her.

He stopped, staring into a case filled with small watches and silver combs. There it was: a little velvet box nestled between a broken pocket watch and a singing pearl ring that was just starting to tune itself. He felt his shoulders drop with relief, a sigh falling from his lips as his left hand slipped into his pocket…and met with nothing but the lining.

His keys were not there.

They were dangling from the ignition of his car, keeping the engine idling so he could escape quickly back to his home and his Belle.

There was no extra set. There was no reason for one. He could go and get them, but the seconds it would take to reach his car and come back again were more than he was willing to give. His heart pounded in his chest. Regina’s power grew with each passing second that he was away leaving Belle vulnerable and unprotected.

He grit his teeth and stepped back, sliding his cane up through his hand. With a wince he brought the handle crashing down into the glass, the singing ring squealing out as shards rained down into the display.

Ever so carefully he reached in, pulled out the velvet box, and opened it up. Inside was a simple gold band, a wedding ring to the naked eye. It was the magic it held, the enchantments, that made it worth more to him than any amount of gold he could have ever spun.

If she would assent to wear it, agree to be his wife, the spell would sense the bonding of their true love, and gift the wearer with the health and vigor of their partner so the pair could spend their lifetime together.

For any two normal people it would simply grant them a lifetime together, meaning that one would never have to live without the other. But for them, oh, if Belle wore his ring she’d be nearly invincible. A shiver ran through him, the enormity of what he was doing nearly stopping him from moving, but he snapped the box closed and slipped it into his pocket.

With a quick brush of his fingers to relieve the singing ring of some shards of glass, he slipped out the back of the shop, not noticing the bewildered faces of Prince Charming and Snow White peering in through the front door.  


End file.
